


Subgenre Discoveries

by Eevui23



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: TrollsTopia (Cartoon)
Genre: Branch Centric, Branch becomes a funk troll, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eevui23/pseuds/Eevui23
Summary: Takes place before the first movie, where Branch and Cooper are more like a family unit and will go to any ends to keep each other safe. This story is about the discovery of the genres created after the strings and basically a story of Branch finding love, families united and cultural differences.
Relationships: Branch / Lownote Jones
Comments: 13
Kudos: 33





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a work in progress between me and cursegirl who are working on this constantly. If you also have any ideas on some subgenres you would like to see included please comment and let us know.
> 
> Enjoy :3

The day had been long and miserable due to the sun having been shrouded in shadows. Many pop trolls were not happy with how the day had been so over cast. They wanted sun and warmth of its light, not this damp and cold dreary day. Many of the tribe found items or events to dredge their frustration out normally. However on a day like this they all turned their attention to one troll that made one of their rare visits to the surface. One certain troll who's mood normally reflected such a day just right. Said troll was actually having a pleasant conversation with their local goof ball of an awkward troll. 

Many whispers could be heard as they watched the grey troll converse with the ever smiling tall lad before him. The green hat wearing quadruped troll chuckled as he made a joke about his love of fire and its beauty as the grey troll adjusted his vest while shuddering in the chill of the growing shades. The shiver passed to the tall pink and banded troll Cooper..this wasn't a shiver from the shade around them. No, it was a shiver from the eyes that were starring into their backs. Watching and observing the two trolls with such judging eyes.

The normally relaxed position of the tall trolls ears had changed, now perked but flattened against his blue dreads as he tries to ignore their gazes. Like they are watching for something to pick on. The smaller grey troll, Branch, hugged his arms around himself. He was used to the stares, but not in this magnitude. He didn't like it one bit as he watched a small group draw closer to them. It wasn't the usual gang known through out the tribe as the Snack Pack. No it was the group that followed Creek and his every word. His group of stans that believed the village guru could do no wrong. 

They were whispering as they drew closer to the odd pair who backed up towards a tunnel in the roots of the tree behind the. Many knew this tunnel well, it lead under the village as a network of tunnels that appeared one night to help them keep cool but travel to shelter and shops in the heart of the village when they needed things on hot days. Cooper had known it was Branch that had dug this as a gift to the tribe to keep safe on sweltering days, as they had both designed it together. Many took advantage of it but never thought to thank who made it. This was part of the original reason the two were out today. They were discussing plans on what to do next to help improve the village for the tribe. 

"Well, well if it ain't the village washout and emo. Together again huh? What are you both doing out of your holes? Pretty sure we would be calling if we needed the village idiot or try hard emo." Snarked a purple trolls with wild red hair-do and brown eyes, Castor, a troll who had followed on Creek's every whim. Castor had dubbed himself as Creek's little brother as he followed him religiously when he hatched. His parents having passed away not long after he had hatched, leaving the village to raise him.

"Yeah like..I am pretty sure Creek said that you weren't like.. ya know..cool or whatevs." A wine red skinned pop troll with white hair that sat in a high messy bun replied as she looked at her nails with her blue eyes, as if the two before her were of no interest. Yet the wicked twist in her lips told another story. Calla Lily was the second daughter of the village florist. She showed no interest in the family business, just her fashion sense and style. Believing hers to be the best the world could offer. Calla Lily saw herself as a potential future partner for Creek and wanted to prove how loyal she could be for the Tribes most wanted troll.

"Come on you losers, no one wants you morons up here." Clematis was the more simpler of the trio. His skin a deep fuzzy purple than covered his larger that average build with a shorter, more wilder tuft or yellow hair and goatee. He followed the three as he believed that despite him being the muscle of the group, he called them selves Creek's Musketeers. He honestly believed they were like a family. Clematis preferred to be called Clem for short. He wasn't as bad as the other two who did what ever Creek asked, but he did enjoy being close with Creek and learning the ways the guru preaches. 

"Ya like your idiocy Cooper and your greyness Branch? Like your almost an infection sometimes...Creek may not say it directly but he was thinking it" Calla Lily grinned wickedly as she spoke, not noticing the way Cooper and Clem winced at her words or how Branch just subtly looked away with a scowl to hide his growing emotions. The three bullies laughed as they made their way to the pair, well one more so chuckling weirdly to hide their discomfort. Their target being Branch as they watched him get closer to the edge. 

"Yeah you infection, go back to your isolation where you belong." Castor spoke the final sentence as he pushed Branch off the edge and into the tunnel. The drop was further than most imagined as Branch gave a loud yelp, Cooper was calling for his friend as he failed to reach him due to his own shock. A loud snap was heard as Branch landed on his leg in the worst position possible. Cooper could just see Branch in the torches light below as silent tears fell from his blue eyes. Two of the three were laughing as they walked away from a cowering Cooper and quiet cries from the tunnels below.

Clem looked to Cooper, a pout on his features as his freckle covered nose twitched. A sign he was thinking or worried. Turning to Cooper who almost looked about to cry, Clem brushed his nose as he jumped down the hole silently, passing Cooper who gasped in surprise at the big trolls descent. Landing perfectly, he noticed the visible fear in Branch's eyes. He winced, he never wanted to hurt another troll. Sure teasing and egging them on...but never this. He could see in the low light of the torches, blood was weeping from the wound, a bone sticking out through the tear of the skin.

"Branch..I am ..I am sorry.. I never knew Castor..I ..I'm taking you to the hospit-" Clem started to speak as his guilt was so strong only to be cut off when both Branch and Cooper interrupted him. Clem bent down and easily picked up Branch, his ears dipping as the pained gasps left the grey trolls lips. Cooper walked beside the purple troll as he nudged him with his head. 

"This way Clematis, King Peppy normally treats mine and Branch's wounds when Branch himself can't handle it." This shocked Clem..The King would tend to them? Not the doctor? Branch noticed the twitching of Clem's nose. The elder of the three was good at reading others, he knew what Clem was thinking.

"No Clem, the doctor...doesn't very much like either of us. Not many do. The Princess and her Snack Pack..well the Princess at least always sees the good in all. The King just prefers to be there for us.." Branch went quiet after that. Cooper nuzzled his brother figure as they ventured further down the caves. Clem knew the way a little too well as he and his...well he isn't sure if he wants to call trolls like that friends anymore. Anyway, he and the other two were usually sent to pick something up for Creek or drop some stuff off to the King when he asked them too. 

The remainder of the trip to the entrance of the Kings tree hut was spent in quiet as all three reevaluated their thoughts. Cooper chuckled as he watched Branch sign to him, a form of communication the two learned to keep in contact when they wanted to speak to one another and they wanted to others to over hear it. Clem could see it out of the corner of his eye. He recognized it like that and chuckled almost boisterously as he realized they were comparing Castor's hair to that of a pin cushion. He tried not to jostle the still wounded Branch but he had to laugh at the shocked expression on Cooper and Branch's faces. Both shocked he understood and yet oddly pleased that he understood it. 

"Oh my troll..you two are hilarious! Yeah it does look like he stuck his finger in a socket most of the time. Also just call me Clem. Only my dads call me Clematis, and that's usually when I'm in trouble. So pretty much all the time." He noticed a small smile creep onto Cooper's face as Branch looked up to him with a somewhat pleased pout.  
"How do you know sign language ...Clem?" Branch asked, finally relaxing into Clem's arms as they climbed the steps to the King's secret entrance.  
"I have a baby sister that can't speak properly. I learnt so that I could teach her. I usually play with her when I'm not around the others or Creek." He hummed in thought as he made his way to the kings door. Cooper reached up and knocked on it gently.

"King Peppy! It's me Cooper. Branch....Branch had another accident. Can you help us?" The door was opened by the King himself. The once smiling elder face slipped into a shocked expression as before him stood a nervously smiling Clematis, a troll almost as tall as Biggie in height, carrying a still whimpering and injured Branch. Ignoring the odder than normal group, King Peppy guided them in. Showing Clem to a room off to the right. Normally hidden by vines. Laying the wounded troll down gently, Clem watched as Cooper went about the room, gathering what ever the King asked of him. Clem watched in shock as Cooper seemed to work his way around this small medical room with ease. It was obvious to him that both the trolls had been here many times with how they interacted with the King. 

"Cooper why don't you tell me what happened please." Clem felt his guilt over write all functions as he walked up to the angered King. Head bowed.

"Umm King Peppy, maybe I should tell you. I am after all partly to blame." Clem started his tale before the King could respond. Shock and anger over the actions of two individual trolls was evident over the Kings face who cleaned and tended to the young troll on the bench. 

"Clem, thank you for being brave enough to tell me this. You did the right thing by fronting up to this act, but Castor and Calla Lily are really at fault here. Enough of this for now though, Branch I need you to be brave as I try to reset the bone. Cooper could you get that cloth and place it in his mouth please." With a pinched expression he watched as Branch was mentally preparing himself. Clematis shocking him as the tall troll had placed his hands on Branch's shoulders and held him down in a reassuring way.

"Here bro, this is the first and last time we need to do this. Just bite down, Clem is even here to do this with us. You are not alone bro." Cooper held Branch's closest hand as he lay his neck across the grey chest. Biting into the cloth offered, Branch panted from the pain. He shut his eyes, preparing himself as he felt the energy of Cooper and Clem surround him.

*SNAP* 

A loud gasp, silent scream and bloody snap echoed through the room as tears rolled down Branch's face. The pain was evident on his greyed cheeks as both Cooper and Clem winced. Silent tears streaming down both the younger trolls cheeks. The King stayed un-phased as he sutured Branch's wound closed before bandaging the wound...the situation and future outcome were really not favorable at this stage for Branch. The King had some serious punishments to think up for two trolls that did something so horrendous.

"Branch, my dear boy. I am so sorry but I don't think your leg...I don't believe you will be able to walk in the future. Though you are the stubborn troll who trudged through and with Cooper's help, dug the tunnel network for all our tribe. I know you will walk again someday." King Peppy finished as he cleaned his hands and Cooper put the things away, a whispered word of 'hopefully' was not lost on the grey trolls ears. Branch closed his eyes as his body tried to rest from the adrenaline of the shock slowly wore off. His minds eye focused on how he could make it in the future now...would he ever be able to walk again?

A shocked gasp escaped Clem as he starred at his two fellow trolls...Branch and Cooper built the tunnel network? No way! That thing appeared over night and ...these two built it? his mind was boggled. 

"HOW!" Clem exclaimed as Cooper and Branch chuckled as they told him their efforts and trials they went through. Clem listened with great rapture as Cooper enacted how many times Branch tripped over his own feet with how tired he was. The larger troll was shocked as he heard their retelling of their entire endeavors and future plans to improve them more in the future. Though Cooper did stutter as he reached the part about their future endeavors. Both he and Branch knew they may not be able to continue after tonight's altercation. Clematis was officially over his old supposed friends. As he listened to the adventures the two in front of him had in a single night, that was more than he ever had with the others. This is the friendship and life he wanted, not all the bullying and loyal following. Though he did still want to join in his yoga classes, they were fun to attend.

As the boys shared stories of their lives, bonding with jokes to try and distract Branch from his pain. King Peppy bid them all farewell as he wondered off to his reading roof. Being sure that Poppy wouldn't see any signs of them having been in his house, should she pop by. She was still much too young to be attending and seeing such violent things yet. Her time will come, just not yet if he could help it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving in his study, he set to work on a fitting punishment for Calla Lily and Castor. The two of them being blinded by their own greed and personal wants to really think about the bigger picture. Perhaps the fungeon is too easy for them....perhaps a bit of cleaning in the pets coral with Rufus and Milton Moss would do them some good. Chuckling evilly as he thought of a way to get back at the two *ahem* he means punish..yes punish the two trolls.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A storm had started brewing outside, neither Clem, Cooper nor Branch, especially Branch were allowed to leave thanks to the King telling them to rest there for the night. Clem had moved Branch to a made up cot that Cooper set up for him while Cooper and Clem crashed together on the couch. 

Branch was having a fitful sleep as the storm raged on outside. The rain normally putting him to sleep but the thunder claps...seemed too close for his liking. They reminded him of that one time every year that would trigger his anxiety like nothing else could. He just wanted to curl up and rock back to sleep like he used too. Though something ...or rather someone was keeping him awake...whispers that almost sounded like the wind against metal chimes. 

Branch knew he wasn't insane when he heard Clem and Cooper stir beside him on the couch as they slowly awoke. Mumbling about some annoying giggles in their ears. Branch sat up as best he could. The pain in his leg causing him to whimper as he tried to move into a relaxed position while supporting himself on his hands. Looking around, he noticed Clem had gone pale, almost as if he had seen a ghost. He noticed Cooper had started to mimic this action as well. Turning to see what they were staring at, Branch gasped as his jaw hung open, eyes wide.

A ghostly pale troll stood just in front of the door. The visage almost visibly resembling his grandmother. A grandmother who was eaten right in front of him. Branch felt like he was going to be sick as the figure gave a calming gesture with their palms held up before walking closer to Branch. Branch was crying as he stared in horror at this image, his form shaking until Cooper was rushing to stand before him. Clem had followed, he would protect his new friend at all costs. A fond smile grew of the pale figures face as it stopped advancing toward them. 

"My dear your bluebell, my you have grown quite handsomely." The voice made Branch gasp. Only one troll had this voice and even called him Blubell. His grandmother, Rosiepuff. Branch placed a hand on both Clem and Cooper's shoulders, nudging them to move aside as he got a better look at the ghost. The smile, the hair and the voice. He hoped to the high elders it was her. 

The smile that spread even wider as she nodded, accepting his obvious thoughts as a smile appeared across the grey trolls face. Branch reached out for the pale vision as Clem and Cooper awkwardly stepped out of the way. The scent that carried on the breeze to him, it caused many years of built up tears to spill. Branch was embraced by the ghost of Rosiepuff as they held each other close. The contact was something that brought joy to his life once more. Sadness as he knew she was dead but still happiness at feeling this one last physical touch with his only blood family member. Cooper gave a watery smile as he relised who this was. Branch always kept a photo of her next to his bed. Rosiepuff stroked Branch's soft hair as she hummed to him, soothing his cries like she used to, oh so long ago.

"My dear sweet Bluebell, I saw what happened today. We all did. This is not what was supposed to happen." With his face buried it her shoulder, taking in what he could of her scent as she played with his relaxed hair. Clem watched his rapt attention as Branch was slowly changing color, Cooper gasping in shock as he watched his brother figure being covered head to toe in a blue glow.

"My sweet BlueBell, both me and the ancestors have watched you grow. You have shown more perseverance and will than any other troll of any tribe alive ever has. I only have a short time here but I am so glad I get to spend it with you." A sweet smile on her face as she pulled back. Her hands cupping her grand trolls cheeks as she turns his head to look at her. His cheeks and eyes slowly returning to the blue hue she remembers him having as a trolling from so long ago.

"We have known that this pop tribe doesn't have anything to offer you any more. Your life doesn't revolve around them any longer. We , the ancestors and I have come to offer you a gift. A new chance at life. " Stepping back as the glow surrounded Branch's injured leg, healing it as if it were new. "We want you to explore beyond this tribe, visit the others like Cooper's tribe and discover the new genres that have developed since the six strings were created. For this we offer you a choice. A new body to explore in and discover a new family for yourself. The body is that of your own choice my child." 

Branch was caught on his grandmother's words. 'Like Cooper's tribe?' There were more like him? Looking to the pink troll, Cooper himself was wide eyed, his lips mouthing the words.."others like me?" Branch had never felt right in his own body, but he did feel at home around Cooper. A smile crossed his lips as he looked at his brother in all the ways that mattered. Turning back to Rosiepuff who had a knowing look in her eyes, she nodded in understanding. Giving Branch one final hug and a kiss to the forehead as a breath of wind surrounded her grandtroll. Rosiepuff stepped back, her form dissipating as Branch smiled for the first in a long while. A silent good bye between the pair as his body was surrounded in a neon blue glow. The shine of it causing both Clem and Cooper to cover their eyes.

The wind had died down with the glow and the visage of Rosiepuff faded with the light. Clem and Cooper had lowered their hands, neither having seen the way Branch's glowing form had twisted and changed. Clematis was the first to gasp at the sight before him, Cooper followed as his eyes looked right into a set of bright baby blues. A knowing smirk on his face as he looked right back at Cooper. There on the table sat a troll with the same appearance as Cooper. Only their head was a mess dark blue locks reaching down a long cyan furred neck that had midnight blue rings descending it. The body was covered in a similar pattern with light green legs sticking out below them.

Cooper gasped as he took in the sight of the troll before him. A troll...just like him...Cooper started to cry..he wasn't alone..not any longer. The troll tried to stand on all fours..only to slip and fall off the table. A loud 'Dang IT!' slipping past their lips as Cooper registered that voice. It was Branch! This is what the ghost lady had meant. 'A whole new body...and family' Branch had chosen to be a family with Cooper. Tears of joy were wept as he rushed and picked Branch up off the floor in a big hug.

"Easy now Coop! I'm still getting used to this form." Branch chuckled as he patted Cooper on the back with a paw. Clem chuckled as he gazed at the two long neck trolls before him. He felt like it was beginning to come to an end, their time together. He gathered them both in a big hug before helping Branch to stand on all fours. Cooper standing to his side as he tried his best to help Branch get used to his new legs.

The three were actually having a good laugh at this instance as Branch learnt to relax around Clem. They stopped though when they heard a gasp come from the doorway. They all turned, at the door stood King Peppy in his bed wear as he stood gasping at the figure before him. The colors and voice he had heard, the figure reminding him so strongly of a certain grey troll.

"Branch...is that you?" A nod was all he received.

"Hi King Peppy." A frown sat on Branch's once sweetly smiling lips. Branch had gained an insight from his talk with his grandmother. This troll, the King of Pop had left some important information out that he owed both Cooper and the rest of the tribe.

The storm raged on outside as the once pop troll shared the ghostly encounter the trio just had with his once alive grandmother. Peppy stared at both Cooper and Branch with a look of guilt. He knew that now more than ever, he needed to give them the full story. The history behind the reason why pop trolls had never met any of the tribes. 

"I think it would be best if you and Cooper followed me Branch. Clema-" King Peppy was about to dismiss Clem before Branch interrupted him.

"No, you tell us all the truth King Peppy. He was here when it happened, why hide more information when this is something that he already knows about." Branch stood tall, his height only just surpassing Coopers own head. Clematis's lips twitched as he felt happy as Branch stood up for him. Those other two never did that and yet here is a troll he bullied for a few years now, stood up for him to THE KING! Puffing his chest out as he stood by Branch with a look on pride.

The king looked shocked, before cowing to such a demand. He nodded his head as he inclined for the trio to follow him out the door. Behind a book case that King Peppy rolled to the side with little effort, he indicated for the three to head down the floral lit path before them as he shut the book case behind them. They passed through many well lit arches before reaching a path that was surrounded by water on either side. A silvery waterfall flowed down before them. A podium stood before it where a scroll rested upon it.

Walking up, King Peppy waved for the young lads to gather around the podium. Cooper, Branch and Clem gathered behind the King. The scrolls before them, seeming to move of its own accord before their eyes as they heard a story whispered to their ears. The three trolls watched in wide eyed silence as the kings voice retolled the history of the trolls and the strings, leading up to the tribes dividing and separating through out the continent. The King finished by showing them the pop string. The silvery waterfall pulling to the side like a curtain to show A silver harp with one lonely pink string sitting in it. The cord that the King drew from it as he plucked it just once, releasing a soft melodic tone. To Branch and Cooper it sounded sweet but didn't make them whole. Clem heard it, but to his ears it sounded off as the glitter slowly drifted down, coating them. The King was the only one with a please look on his face as he seemingly ignored their expressions.

Many thoughts were being processed between the trio. Cooper was focused on the fact that there were trolls like he and Branch. Clem was interested in the Rock tribe as their music sounded louder and more outspoken...he wanted to hear it and experience it. Branch's mind was reeling, the map before him showed 5 separate tribes apart from Pop. Yet his grandmother said to discover the other genres 'created after the original six strings'. This meant so many more tribes and genres were put there. His mind was reeling as he thought of ways to explore the lands as he memorized the map before him.

"Alright you three, I believe that is alI do know. All that I can share, asides from this is that I believe the other tribes are better off without us. We have survived alone for so long without their help. Why disrupt what has worked for so long?" The King was not upset, just unsatisfied with all he explained. He knew nothing of what caused Pop and the other tribes to split but he knew he must protect his trolls. As he always has done. With a nod to the three, he trusted them to keep a secret as he bid them good night before wandering off to bed.

Branch watched the king as heard the door shut. Looking once more to the map, he watched Cooper place his paw on the image of a funk troll ancestor. Branch knew that they had to find them. For his brother. He could complete his new life goal once he helps his brother find his way home. Standing tall, he hugs Cooper who was sobbing in pain. Pain from having been lied too for so so long when his real family was probably out there right now looking for him. Worrying about him. 

Clem knew the story of how a psychidalic looking egg was dropped by a horrendous looking bird one day and Cooper was taken into the tribe. Many were taken by his adorablility while others shocked by his ahem over zealous passion for helping and love for pyrotechnics. He would never know the pain of being lied to like this but as an older brother he knew when comfort was needed. Clem wrapped them both up in his arms as he whispered assurances that they will get him home. Clem would help them get out of the village safely that's for sure. 

Branch was shocked that Clematis had stuck by him and Cooper for so long. It had been a full day with this storm raging on outside. He knew this younger troll would be wanting to get home to his family now that he could hear the rain had subsided. Branch nodded to Clem as they both wiped Cooper's teary eyed face.

"Bro please, I.. we gotta find em. Please please please!" Cooper's voice died towards the end, but the urgency was still there. Tucking his head under Branch's chin, he cuddled up to the slightly taller funk troll. Branch shared a look with Clem, both nodding in agreement that they needed to go. Stroking Coopers dreads gently before he spoke.

"Cooper I would do anything to get my family back if I could. I won't ever stop you from finding yours. Only thing is we need to leave now. No one can know about my change ...not yet at least. Clem ..I know your family is here but.." Branch left the question hanging as he already knew the answer but he had to ask. His thoughts were confirmed when the taller troll shook his head as he pet both their messes of hair. A thoughtful expression passing his gaze as he starred at Branch's mess of a mane.

"I love the thought Branch but no can do my friend. Hehe" he stood up as he sensed Branch was trusting him enough to play with his hair. Clematis pulled a silver scrunchy off his wrist. He always had spares for when he did his sisters hair. Gathering the mess on the upper half of the blue trolls head, Clem styled it back into a messy man bun with a fringe to frame his face.

"Gotta stay here and look after my baby sis and dads. Though when you guys get to the country trolls and rock tribe you gotta send me some of their music. I am keen to hear what their music is like. Also now you look tidier bro. What ya think?"

"Woah B! That look really suits ya! You need more silver though bro." Cooper was almost back to his normal self as he checked out how a simple hairstyle could chance the overall appearance of his brother figure.

Branch walks to the waters surface to check out the style. A small smile working its way onto his features. Finally checking out his new form, he really was a blue mirror image of Cooper but with a long furred mane instead of dreads and the way Clem had tied it up, it really framed his face just nicely to make it look softer. Cooper was also right, the silver in his hair really did pop...maybe a few earrings would look nice too. Shaking his head as he turned to look at Cooper and Clem a smile on his face that made the two catch their breath.

"Aaah you both ok?" Branch continued to stare at the two with a confused look as he he tilted his head rather adorably. Both Cooper and Clem shaking their heads to clear away their shock.

"Oh yeah ..it-it's just you have a really nice smile."Clematis stuttered to begin with before getting over his shock. Branch was completely different when you got to know him. If Clem had known how Branch actually was, this sweet, protective and amazing brother figure of a troll...he would have had a real friend years ago. That is in the past though and he can't change was has been done but he can work to amend his past doings.

"Yeah B! You've got a really cute smile Bro." Cooper stated as he was excited to see the true colors of his brother. The two of them had discussed his colors so much in the past as they had been friends since it was Branch that had found his egg all those years ago. The two just, click. Like a mother hen, Branch was always watching over Cooper whether it be from afar or next to him. There had been difficulties in the past but Cooper just always laughed off the teasing as he was teased on the daily for having hung around the tribes grey mess that was Branch. All Cooper would ever see was a troll who always did what he could to keep him and the tribe safe. The two had been such a solid unit. A family unit. 

"Oh uh, thanks...that..that's the first time anyone has said anything like that." Branch's cheeks turned purple at the comment as he scratched his legs in nervousness. He was still not to used to such compliments.

"Anyway, Coop. The both of us need to get out of here and soon. Clem, with you staying here this would be a good way for us to keep you updated on what's going on out there." Branch changed subject as they were getting way off track. Clematis and Cooper nodding their heads as they came back to reality.

"Don't worry about me Branch, you and Cooper just get out there and please be safe you two. Take my Huver Bee, she should be able to get you were you need to go." Clem handed over the details to where he kept him hunny bee he named Dandy Lion.

Back tracking, Branch grabbed the scroll tucked it into the side fur before he and Cooper dashed out the door after nodding to Clem. Cooper had doubled back to tackle Clem in a big hug before rushing after Branch, a smile spread across Clem's face as he starred at the silver waterfall once more. This place..bought unease to him on so many levels. He left quickly and quietly before rushing off to his home. He had his own family to look after.

Branch and Cooper had raced to the bunker to quickly pack their essentials as they raced through the night to find the hunny bee known as Dandy Lion. A super fuzzy queen bee that was so fluffy around her head, she reminded Clem of a Lion kitten. The two greeted her with a bow as they explained the situation to the rather intelligent bee. Her head nodding as if understanding the situation remarkably. Both Cooper and Branch mounted the saddle the Queen wore. It was big enough to seat Clem so the two fit the seat easily with Cooper being the smaller of the two who sat in front.  
"This is it Cooper" Branch whispered not believing that just yesterday he was a grey pop troll and now he was a funk troll leaving for a new world with his brother. Cooper's eyes looking over the village in amazement. This was the world he knew ...or thought he knew. Now, more possibilities have opened up. He had to experience them all.

"Goodbye...friends." Cooper whispered out, his goodbye was not meant for the village, but for Peppy and Poppy, the only ones who treated him and Branch with kindness and their new friend Clem.

They two left their old home ready for a new adventure in the bright world beyond the dark forest.


	2. SynthPop?

Flying through the night, Branch easily seeing through the trees, vines and leaves thanks to the moonlight above. Cooper was coerced to have a nap mainly because of Branch's coaxing as the two drifted with thr he nights warm breeze. The sounds of crickets dulling in volume the further they get from the center of the forest, the tree line becoming thicker as they drew closer to its boarders. 

  
  


The silence was almost a lullaby to Branch's ears as his eyelids grew heavy. Shaking his head, fighting the sweet slumber that was calling as they passed through the treeline, Branch tried and tried but lost the battle as DandyLion felt the weight in her saddle veer to the right. The Hunny bee took this as a sign to head right, towards a watery moonlit ocean where concrete buildings could be seen near the shore lines, neon lights illuminating the exteriors of the buildings and funnily enough similar lights were shinning below the watery surface not far from it. 

  
  


Everything seemed almost a dream as DandyLion landed before some luminous figures. Chuckling to himself as even Cooper woke for a short moment. The fuzzy glowing figures were too bright for his eyes to adjust to in his tired state but they looked to have tails, like those mermaid stories he would read to Cooper when he was younger. Cooper could barely make out the figure that placed a hand on his cheek, their larger than normal eyes, brightly glowing figure and ears that looked nothing like the trolls back in Pop Village. What got him though is that he saw it blink twice, like two sets of eyelids blink. Cooper felt like he was in another of his lucid dreams. The nights ominous call finally drew them into sleep, Cooper and Branch fall off the saddle and onto the unsuspecting trolls below. DandyLion gave an alarmed buzz as she felt her charges slip off her back.

  
  


  
  


Branch awoke slowly to something that sounded almost like little chirps and a low voice. Blinking slowly, hissing as the room although not bright, the figure in front of him was. Reaching a hand to rub his eyes, he was stopped when a green hand landed on his own.

  
  


“Easy there, you have a bit of a fever.” He felt a cool wet cloth wipe across his forehead gently. Groaning as he felt himself uncurl from the loaf position. He stretched his neck up, yep this is still going to take a bit to get used too. Hearing a click in his neck he sighs with a shake of his head as he finally opens his eyes. Branch takes in the luminescent plants that were lighting up the corners of the room, ears flicking as he hears a gasp. Looking down he saw what or should he say who it was that gasped.

  
  


Before Branch stood, well more like floated, a figure he never thought he would see so soon in his lifetime despite having seen it on the scroll. The troll had glowing orange skin, green fin like ears, arm length red spine like frill that sat lazily over the left side of their head and most distinguishingly was their tail where legs and feet normally would be. The tail had him dumbfounded as it looked twice the length of the beings rounded body and like their body it was a deep orange the ended with a wavy tip that was green in color. The being was deffinitely a techno troll if his ancestors scrolls was right.

  
  


His inspection of the troll before him was interrupted by the sound of Cooper’s sleepy groan next to him. He looked in the pink trolls direction who was curled up in his normal loaf position, in a soft weed woven bed from the looks of it. A sigh escaping the mermaid like troll next to him, Branch turned to the troll before clearing his throat.

  
  


“H..Hello..I’m Branch. What’s your name?” Branch, despite having been in his new body for over 24 hours now, was not used to the fact that his voice had dropped a few octaves thanks to his longer neck and vocal chords. His voice according to Cooper was still sweet but had a lower note to it that made it like a purr to the ear apparently. Judging from the flush on the mertroll before him, they may have liked it too. Branch did not like the future if this is the apparent attention he was going to get.

  
  


“Ahh..umm.umm h-hi! I’m –i-i-i-i’m Flare..yeah that’s my name .. Flare..Heh sorry ..wow! That took me by surprise.” Tugging their right ear fin, they tried to regain themself. The mertroll now known as Flare, has never heard a voice like this before. They may have a deeper voice than most the others of their tribe but he has never heard a voice like this before, it really took them by surprise. The gentle and patient look of the blue long necked troll before him showed that he was waiting for Flare to regain themselves.

  
  


“Well it is nice to meet you Flare. Umm, can I ask where we are and ah, if it is not too much trouble but what type of troll are you exactly?” Branch asked as he watched the younger troll gather themself. 

  
  


“Uh well – I am a SynthPop troll, my tribe well we are a subgenre to Techno trolls. Surely you know all this though right?” Flare was still tugging on their abuse ear finn. Branch could tell that the whole finn tugging was a nervous habit, something he used to do long ago only it was a particular leaf on his jacket he used to wear that he would take his anxiety out on. 

  
  


“Actually I don’t know sorry. This is my first time away from my own tribe, Cooper’s as well of course but mostly I didn’t know that you trolls didn’t exist til a day or so ago. You should really stop tugging on your ear as well, perhaps...” Looking to his left wrist he noticed his two leaf bracelets. They were his comfort clutch that he plays with when he himself grows nervous. Their soft, cool and soothing texture grounds him when his nerves get a little too much. He smiled as he took one off, as he held it out to Flare.

“Perhaps this will be a better clutch for you, ancients know how much this has helped me in the past. Can you pass me your wrist?” Flare was taken aback at this, a troll who just met them was gifting a obviously much loved bracelet to them to help them? This really was a little too much for them already if the doctor caught them tugging their ear again it would be another growling for sure. This mat be a good thing all around it that case. Holding their arm out, Branch placed the green leaf bracelet around the orange wrist and secured it tightly. With a nod he gave a shy almost smile to the orange troll as theit expression was still dumbfounded.

  
  


“Please don’t do that to your ear fins again, I may not know much about your tribes anatomy butr I can tell that the paling in your flesh there already that it is not good for you.” Branch was actually intrigued by the SynthPop troll, he was wanting to know what made them tick. How their body was hovering just above the ground. A cough from the door way drew both their attention, even startling the slumbering Cooper who yelped as he fell off the bed. Branch rushed to the younger funk trolls side, stumbling over his own legs slightly as the dreaded pins and needles struck.

  
  


As he helped Cooper stand despite his sleepy expression the three trolls turned to see a bright mauve troll with pale pink dreads pulled back into a bun stood in a doctors outfit within the door frame. Obviously blue webbing fingers and toes could be seen, blue fins drooping from the back of the their crossed over ankles and forearms were prominent through the doctors gown. Their vivid yellow eyes blinked, two sets of eye lids blinking as they frowned at Flare.

  
  


“Flare, what have we talked bout when it comes to your anxiety?” The apparent doctor asked as they walked over to Flare. Their expression showed that they were not impressed as Flare was chuckling nervously. The doctor calmly took Flare’s wrist with the bracelet, inspecting it for a quick second before nodding and turning to the two funk trolls.

  
  


“Thank you for giving this outlet to Flare, they are normally more collected to them but meeting new people does tend to trigger them. Flare has done quite well recently when it come to coping with their anxiety. My name is Dr. Ig, but just call me Doctor, Doc or Iggy. That is what I prefer.” They bowed their head greeting.

  
  


“It’s no problem, it’s something I have dealt with myself for most of my life. Anyway it is nice to meet you Iggy, my name is Branch and this is my brother figure Cooper. Could I ask, what are you both? Flare said that you were a subgenre tribe to the Techno tribe was it? What is Techno like?” Branch noticed the dumbfounded look the two had shared. Cooper looked to the new trolls, they were unique...but so cool!

  
  


“Wow! This is my first time seeing a troll like you both but it is so cool to see with my own eyes. I mean I never thought that there were other troll tribes til the other night. Let alone like me, now I have my brother and I get to see you guys. This is incredible! Can you believe this B?!” Cooper bounced up in excitement as he bounded closer to the two.

  
  


“Easy now young funk troll, Cooper was it? As I just introduced myself before, I am Iggy and my assistant next to me is Flare. We both prefer either our names or they/them if you must. We are members of the SynthPop subgenre tribe. As shocked as we are to hear that you haven’t heard of Techno before last night, can I ask you how that is possible if I may?” Iggy took a seat on the bed that Branch was sleeping on previously, Branch and Cooper both sat on the bed Cooper was just resting on as well. Although awkwardly, Branch finally managed to tuck his legs below himself. 

  
  


“Well to start with, we have been living amongst the pop tribe. Cooper’s egg was dropped in the village when I was 6 going on 7 years. No one at the time thought to question his appearance and we all just moved on with life. So we didn’t find out that other trolls existed till....what day is it?”Branch looked to Flare for help with the date.

  
  


“Oh i-i-its Wednesday now, almost midnight.” A gasp from Branch was heard, Cooper looked shocked but not as worried.

  
  


“Wait, We left Monday evening sooo” Cooper looked as if he was trying to figure something out, his expression looking lost but you could see the gears ticking.

  
  


“Cooper, don’t worry. You flew in last night on that large bumble bee, she is resting right now in the stables that are closer to the fields up on higher grounds so she can still get to some of the flowers when she needs them. So to save you both any worrying, you have only been out for close to 29 hours, give or take a few. Your bodies both looked extremely dehydrated. So I can only guess how long you had both been flying on your mount.” Iggy had interrupted them as they stood and walked to a jug of water, filling some clean glasses next to them before offering the glasses to the funk trolls. Both Cooper and Branch gratefully accepted the drinks.

  
  


“Wow ok...so well over a day then? Huh. Anyway something happened that landed us trying to get the truth from our King. King Peppy just told us that night that there were other trolls, other genres of musics out there that had existed. Even the tale of the 6 main strings that were seperated way back when. He left not long after he had shown us the pop string, just when he plucked that one chord for us...it made me feel incomplete. Like I needed to find something more you know?” Iggy nodded, they felt sorry for the young funk trolls before them. Though Iggy couldn’t help but feel as though they were missing something crucial from their story. Nodding with their eyes closed, Iggy looked to Branch with a serious look.

  
  


“I appreciate all you are telling us young Branch but I do believe you are not telling us all. That is fine though, there is someone who would be best to hear this direct from you. Our mayor is actually holding a meeting tonight with our neighbors the techno trolls leader, King Trollex. Do you think you would be up for a quick walk to our town hall?” Iggy looked perplexed but they knew it was for the best. 

  
  


“I think it would be best B. Remember how Clem reacted when we were open about him with the tunnels...He reacted so much better than we thought. Maybe...their leaders would react the same too, though...this is a completely different type of scenario entirely.” Cooper was known in Pop Village to have a not so good head on his shoulders when it came to thinking but to those who knew him. They knew his heart was more than a redeeming characteristic as he always followed it, leading to so many amazingly dream worthy outcomes. Branch was that part of their brotherhood that kept them safe with his medicinal knowledge he learnt over the years and his survival expertise. He knew how to prepare in case of rather unsavory outcomes.

  
  


“Okay Cooper, let’s give this a try.” He smiles slightly with a relaxing expression as he watched Cooper’s ears perk up in excitement. Cooper beyond all things loved to be praised or even recognized. It pains Branch every time he sees this, it serves as a reminder of how much Cooper’s own self esteem was stripped by the Pop tribe. Excluding the Snack Pack of course. “Iggy, Flare you are right. There is something I’m not telling you but I do believe that your leader and this-King Trollex was it?” He saw Flare nod with a shy smile, happy to see the funk trolls were being rather open to them. It really made Flare relax around them.

  
  


“I-i-i I can sh-show you to K-King T-T-Trollex. He h-he should be n-near the M-Mayor’s a-appartment. Follow m-me.” Flare managed a smile as they directed you out the door before they heard Iggy’s voice.

  
  


“You lot head out, I still have a patient in the next room over I need to attend to. Have a good night you three.” Iggy waved farewell with a smirk. Their shoulders were more relaxed as they followed after the trio, out into the hallway after them. With bow Iggy waved farewell to them.

  
  


“Well, I-I guess t-that we s-should be on our w-w-way.” Flare floated off, with both Cooper and Branch following them. Branch And Cooper’s thoughts were on two separate paths though. Cooper was excited to see something new as he talked to Flare. The both of them starting up an easy conversation about their physical differences. From Cooper showing how his hair can grow and change color to how he could extend his body to puff up. Flare was starting to talk more confidently with both the funk trolls as they explained their glow of their skin, how their hair can stretch but not change color. Branch was enjoying interacting with Flare and watching Cooper learn something new. 

  
  


Branch was busy thinking about the scroll and how intrigued he was to see the other kinds of subgenres there are to discover. He has just met two physically different types of trolls that come from one subgenre they called SynthPop. He hadn’t heard their music yet, so he was keen to hear it soon. His biggest interest though was discovering what their history on their music was. Was it formed from a string like Pop? Or was it some other way? He would have to wait and find out because first him and Cooper had to meet with this King Trollex of Techno and the Mayor of SynthPop.


	3. Into the Neon Lights

A beat was playing, the bass could be felt through the concrete steps that the trolls descended. Cooper was bobbing his head along to the beat as he felt the rhythm through his paws as he started to hear a song carry to his ears as they perked up. The tune was lively but tame and yet it made the body feel like it wanted to dance. Branch felt something similar too as he listened to the song, it felt like pop but oddly more hypnotic...entrancing almost as it made the mind wander with the beat and go blank. His thoughts were stopped as both he and Cooper stepped in something wet. Surely enough Flare was staring at them as they noticed the funk trolls were curious about the water on the floor. It looked almost knee depth to them, waist depth to Flare as he looked up at the trolls from his position in front of sliding doors of glass that opened up to reveal neon lights behind them.

"So uh, just so you both know alot of my kind haven't seen many trolls like you before so some of us will either be frightened or even curious enough to approach so please have patience with my tribe. Follow me and I will take you right to the heart of our city where our mayor and the king of the neighbouring tribe usually have their meetings." Flare seemed to perk up a bit more as he was in the waist deep water. His expression seeming to have calmed greatly when he was in his element. Nodding as they answered the SynthPop troll with agreements, the funk trolls followed them out the open glass doors and into the neon lights. 

Though bright the neon lights or pinks, greens, reds, blues, and yellows illuminated signs, doorways, moving screens and buildings as they seemed to flash in time with the song playing over the speakers that were attached to the sides of the large almost skyscraper like concrete buildings. The song pumping through the city as Flare was correct, the tribe’s members often did stop to look at them. Some in curiosity and others in somewhat fear at seeing a troll larger than themselves. Branch wondered if these trolls were as secluded as the Pop tribe when it came to knowing about the other trolls.

The blue funk troll’s ears perked as he heard the lyrics of the song started to pick up as they travelled through the water filled neon and concrete city. Water filling the illuminated walkways and obvious stores of fashion and accessories as he and Cooper often saw through the windows as they passed.

Totsuzen ni mō Up side Down

Sekai wa kawari dasu

Inori mo todokanai

Boku ga kawari dasu

Imi o motomete hashiri tsuzukete

Jibun ga dare ka wakaranaku naru

Nakisō dakedo

Maketakunaikara

Oshiete

Yoru ni haseru kono yurameki to

Omoinomama ni tobimawatte

Motto jiyū ni kakete ikou yo

Hoshi o miagete sa

Branch was nodding his head as he found himself singing that last chorus, it was catchy. He could see where the pop part came in for sure. He noticed Flare was singing this language with ease.

"Hey, Flare. What is this language? It is so cool." Cooper asked as he bobbed his head to the beat, trying to mouth the words as they played over the speaker. Flare had stopped before the biggest building as it stood in the heart of the city, the building looking to be the most grand compared to the others with illuminated neon signs sticking out here and there with a large screen showing a Techno troll similar to Flare in greens and blues singing the song that was currently playing throughout the city. The very sound that made it seem more like a party than anything. The guards out the front protecting the entrance had noticed the unusual trolls and one made its approach.

"Nurse Flare, who have you bought with you and why?" The burly looking troll had asked. Their form was more curious than Flare's as Branch studied them quickly. Black and blue in colour with the black running over the top of their nose, brow and down the back of their tail as with the white covering their bell and underside. The most curious part was how their tail was joined and the separated out in a flare at the end with a Finn sticking out the centre of their bulked neck. Their eyes were smaller but showed that they could see more than the other trolls

"Sorry Johnas, these two landed outside the city limits late this morning and Iggy had advised I bring them here given what information they wish to share with our leaders." Flare spoke to the larger troll as he fiddled with the leaf bracelet on his wrist. He was smiling for once, the bracelet Branch had given him is actually helping to keep him calm as he talked up to the larger troll. The guard was actually shocked, despite his smaller eyes, his expression showed that he was astounded by Flare. Flare, the anxious troll that everyone knew actually spoke a full sentence and held eye contact? Johnas didn’t know if it was the new trolls or whatever the younger troll was fiddling with but a slapped a hand to the centre of the smaller trolls back as he laughed raucously.

“Dang Flare! You actually spoke with a decent bit of confidence! Well done mate! Who ever you trolls are by all means go ahead and see our leaders. Anyone who is able to help my long time friend take some pride in themselves is more than welcome in my book. The name is Johnas, I’m an orca type synth troll due to my build and coloring. If you ever need anything and I’m near by, just bellow for me.” Johnas winked at them as his hands that were bigger than Flare's own back guided them through the doors. Pushed them into the brightest lit sky scrapper in the entire city with a smile that seemed to make Flare blush when he looked back over his shoulder.

"WAOH! B!! Check this place out bro!" Cooper exclaimed as the interrior of the building literally took away both the funk trolls breath.


End file.
